The on going lifes
by candydrop227
Summary: Bridgette has a crush on a boy who has a girlfriend Gwen likes the guy she thinks Courtney likes Courtney is dealing with her parents and is in denile about something. What will happen Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Bridgette**

" Bridgette it is time for you to get up. In a minute papi. Bridgette get down here this instant. Coming papi." Bridgette climbed down the ladder to join her family for breakfest. " So, Bridgette what classes are you going to take this year." asked her papi. " Well, I was thinking fashion, yearbook, gymnastics, and water team." said Bridgette. " What about physics?" asked papi. " Papi but-. You will take physics. interupted papi. " Yes papi." said Bridgette. "Well that is my bus I gotta go. Goodbye have a pleasant first day dear." called Papi. Man Papi can be controlling well he isn't half as bad as Courtney's parents. I went on my bus and sat across from my crush Geoff but he had a girlfriend Lindsay Johnson a dumb blonde. " Hey Bridge." Geoff said scratching his hat. " Hey Geoff." I replied. " So um Bridge would it be totally wierd if I asked you for girl advice?" Geoff asked. " Yeah, but I'd be happy to help." I say hiding my pain. " Okay so Lindsay is starting to get on my nerves she is always calling me George, and I'm starting to think she likes Tyler so what do you think break up with Lindsay or stay with her?" Geoff asked. Break up with her get together with me please please? " Geoff what you need to do is talk to Lindsay tell her how you feel and if she does like Tyler or if she doesn't you'll know your way once you talk to her." I say. " Thanks Bridge I owe you one dude!" Geoff said exicited. His words had stung me _dude!_ I was stuck in the friend zone and I'm probably never gonna get out. The bus had reached school. I grabbed my purse and my bag and walked off the bus.

**Gwen**

" Gwenith time for school." said her otousan (dad in Japanese). "Coming otousan." said Leah. Gwen's family came from Japan three years ago she was born in Canada but she had lived in Japan until she was thirteen so English was like a second language for her but she had been goth since she was ten."Otousan I am leaving bye. Bye Gwen." I waited for the bus thinking what it would be like right now in Tokeyo. Her Nani lived in Japan in Heroshema. (just incase you didn't figure it out Gwen's dad is Japanise and Gwen is adopted) " Hey Gwen you coming." said Jackie the bus driver. "Sorry Jackie."I said climbing into a seat. I couldn't wait to see my friends Bridgette and Courtney we hadn't seen each other due to Bridgette being at water camp and I was in Japan. The bus came to a stop we were at school I quickley grabbed my items and steped off the bus

**Courtney**

" Dad mom stop fighting." cried Courtney. " Honey I am so sorry." said her mother. " You said that yesterday." mumbled Courtney. " Come on Sophie you too Mike." said Courtney. " Court is mommy and daddy ever gonna stop fighting?" asked Sophie. " I don't know Sophie I just don't know." Courtney hugged her sister and went on the bus. I sat in my normal seat with Mike across from me. " Sis don't sweat it I'm sure things will calm down and plus grade eleven isn't half bad I really liked it." Mike said. " I guess your right Mike." I said getting out my PDA. I checked my E-mail nothing was new. I pulled my hair into pony-tail. I lived far away from school every time we passed this one town I couldn't help but smile. I watched the bus stop to let four boys on they all looked nice except the last one who had multiple percings and a green mowhawk. The Mowhawk boy sat next to me. " Hey Princess I'm Duncan and I'm guessing you wanna make out right?" Duncan smirked. " Listin Duncan I have a name that isn't Princess my name is Courtney and I don't want to make out with you pig." I said with my head held high. " Princess." Duncan snickered. " I am not a Princess don't call me Princess!" I pouted. " Sure thing Darling." Duncan smirked. " Ugh you are such an Ogre!" I cried. " I've been called worse." Duncan said. " Ugh!" I said out anger. " Princess." Duncan hissed. We reached school and I got of that bus as soon as possible


	2. At school bad news and fight

**Bridgette**

I looked around the same school I was at last year time flys.

Oh theres Geoff and Lindsay I'm happy for them

but I wish he would be my boy. I sigh but

then I see Gwen getting off her bus.

" Gwen!" I shouted giving her a hug. " Hey

Bridge." Gwen said returning the hug.

" How was Japan?" I asked. " Kyanpu

ga atta ka, soreha saikōdeshita."

said Gwen. " English?" I asked. " It

was awesome, how was camp?" Gwen

asked. " Great they let us swim with

dolphins." I said. " Do you know

where Court is?" asked Gwen.

I was about to answer but. " Stop

following me ogre!" we heard Court

yell. " Come on Princess I'm not

following you I'm walking behind you."

said someone unknown to Bridgette.

" Court!" Gwen and I said going in

for a hug. " Guys!" Courtney said

as we had a group hug. " Princess

are these your friends or are you guys

some hot threesom couple?" Duncan smirked.

" Duncan Bridgette Gwen and I are friends

not a couple." I laughed. " We not good

enough for you Court." Gwen asked

sarcasticly. We all just burst out laughing.

" So I'm still confussed but no worries

I've got nicknames for you two let me

think... Malibu and Pasty." Duncan said

and walked away.

**Gwen**

" So Court whose your new boyfriend?" asked

Bridgette. My heart sunk Courtney

liked him but I liked him this is

awful. " Come on guys lets go

check our AA's." said Gwen

changing the subject. " Lets do it"

Court and Bridgette said at the

same time. " Here are the lists for

eleventh graders." said Bridgette.

" 's class for smarts Kate Adams

Courtney Beck." said Leah.

" I'm in the gifted class just swell.

" Courtney said. " Okay I'm

in Ms. Jones and Bridgette you in

Mr Tomas's class." said Leah.

" See you at signups one class

together at least?" I asked.

agreed they all said at the same time.

**Courney**

" Hey Courtney." said Alejandro. " Hi Alejandro how was

your summer?" asked Courtney nervously.

" Fine yours?" asked Alejandro. " Hope I'm not

interupting, but I wanted to see my boyfriend."

said Heather then gave an evil glance at Courtney.

" Heather is this your homeroom?" asked

Courtney despretly. She and Heather

had been best friends at a point until

fifth grade. Courtney and Heather were

being avarage then we had changed for

a play an old-fashioned one where

they were wearing long skirts and

after the play they were suposed to go

all day in the costumes but my skirt

ripped where you could see my

hello kity underpants and no one

told her except Bridgette and from

that day on she and Heather had

been enemys and her and Bridgette

had been friends. Heather kissed Alejandro

and left for her room.

**Bridgette**

"Bridgette Green?" Asked Mr Tomas. I walked up to him

" Bridgette here is your class list now find seat

11."saidMr Tomas .Mr Tomas looked about as

old as Brook's mom but really strict.

" Hello class you will be signing up for

classes soon I teach phisics." said . Oh no

thought Bridgette he will be my

teacher three times a day. "Bridgette

I called your row to go." said Mr Tomas.

" Oh sorry." said Bridgette and went

into the hall. " Hi yearbook signups." said

a teacher. " Thanks." said Bridgette.

" Boo." said Mick Bridgette's

friend. " Hey Mick." said Bridgette.

" Wow you look amazing." said Mick.

" It is my school uniform." said Bridgette.

**Gwen**

" Hello I am Ms. Jones we will begin by handing

out class lists then we will asign text books for

this room we will then go to signups after all that

class will begin by reading chapter one in the

litature book any questions?" A poular girl in

eleventh grade Oliva raised her hand. " Pink

shirt intruduce yourself and tell your question."

instructed Ms. Jones. " I'm Oliva Write and I was

wondering when will we take the S.A.T.'s?" asked

Oliva. " In two months." said Ms. Jones. "Excuse

me may I talk to Gwen Tanaka." asked Mrs. Rodgers

the princapal. " Of coarse, Gwen." Ms. Jones called.

Gwen steped up and headed towards Ms. Rodgers

and followed her to the office. " Gwen, we know you

need help in your english reading so we have got

you a tutur he can speek Japanese and read American."

said Ms. Rodgers. " Ms. Rodgers my reading is fine."

said Gwen. " Gwenith you need this."said Ms. Rodgers.

" Fine I will have a tutur." said Gwen.

**Courtney**

Courtney met up with the girls at lunch but then was

called to the office to leave and she went to the office

and found her mother and her father along with Sophie

and Mike. Her mom then checked her out and they all

went to the van. " Hey guys whats going on?" asked

Courtney. " Courtney, Mike, Sophie your father and I

have been fighting alot lately and um this isn't easy

to say but I am moving back to Spain." said her mother.

" We're moving!" exclaimed Courtney. " Yes your mother

is moving to Spain we are moving to a family home in

the valley, you will still go to school here though." said

her dad. " Your getting a divorce?" asked Courtney "

Honey I'm-. Courtneyrushed out of the car

and went back inside checked herself in and went

back to lunch. " Hey guys." I said crying. " What did

somebody get something that you wanted?" asked Gwen

harshly. " Gwen she is crying don't be all snapish." said

Bridgette. " You can't tell me what to do." said Gwen.

" Now Courtney just suck it up your parents are happily

married you get everything you ever ask for what in the

world could make Courtney Beck cry?" yelled Gwen.

" Gwen!" Bridgette shouted. Courtney stopped crying

and glared at Gwen " My parents fought all summer

while you guys were away they're getting a divorce

and my mom is moving back to Spain that is why I

was crying Gwen!" I screamed at her. " Courtney I'm

so-" " Save it I hate you!" I screamed at Gwen. I ran away.


	3. The boiler roomnot so new neighbor

**Bridgette's p.o.v**

" Gwen why would you do that?" I screamed and

ran after Courtney. I saw Court crying on the school

steps. " Hey Court." I said sitting next to her.

" Bridge its just it was all fine but then

everything was changing and Gwen was

screaming at me. I hate her" Courtney said

" Court everything will be alright." I said

" Thanks Bridge but I need revenge on my parents

for this I need it and I know what to do too."

Courtney said pulling me over to Duncan.

" Hey Princess." said Duncan. Courtney walked

up to him and they started to make out.

" Oh and Duncan we're having

a threesom with Bridgette." said Courtney

Wait did she just say threesom with Bridgette

Oh crap! " See you two in the boiler room in

ten." said Duncan. " We'll be there." said Court.

" Court!" I said. " Relax Bridge lets get ready." said

Court.

**Gwen**

Oh my gosh I was so mean why was I so mean why

why why? They are my only friends. Maybe I can

talk to them apoligize or something. I could always

find new friends and now I can date Duncan yay me!

**Courtney**

" Come on Bridge its time!" I say excited. " Are you sure

Court I mean a threesom with Duncan you like him but

you just met him today." said Bridge. " I'd do this for you."

I said trying to get her on board. " Fine but we will never

speak of it." said Bridgette. " Yay come on lets go to the

boiler room." I say grabbing her hand. Soon we were in

the boiler room. " You two ready?" asked Duncan.

Bridgette and I nod our heads. " Okay." said Duncan.

There was undressing kissing and alot of fun until.

" Oh my gosh!" yelled Gwen.

**Bridgette**

" Hello Gwen you know Duncan." I said. " Yeah

I do this is alittle awkward." Gwen said. We all

got dressed and went to class. How humiliating!

Gwen saw us making love all three of us! I mean

you should of seen the look on her face it was

priceless. I heard the bell. Yay the day is finally over!

I go to my bus. " Hey Bridge." Geoff greeted me.

" Hey Geoff how did it go with Lindsay?" I asked.

" Its over." Geoff said looking down. " You okay?"

I ask. " Yeah I'm fine, so is it true?" Geoff asked.

" What?" I asked confused. " That you and

Courtney were having a threesom with

Duncan." Geoff said. " How did you know

that and no I didn't." I lied. " Uh well

Duncan told me." Geoff said. " I'm going

to kill him!" I yell. "So its true?" Geoff asked

with a sad tone. " Yeah but only cause Court

begged me to do it." I say. " Okay hey you

wanna catch a movie Friday?" Geoff asked.

Omg Geoff asked me out eeeeeee!

" Sure." I say cooly.

I got a date with Geoff!

**Gwen**

I never knew that Court could be so

wild. Well I wont date Duncan I'll

just be single for a while. Who cares

right? maybe Court will forgive me.

I can be pretty mean sometimes

but so can Court she is spoiled.

I'll apoligize tomorrow but

I have a way to get Bridge to

forgive me today! Geoff and I

are tight! " Hey Geoff sorry to

hear about your break-up

with Lindsay." I say sadly. " Yeah its

fine dudette I kinda like someone

else." Geoff said. " Who?" I asked.

" Bridgette but she'll never like me

like that." Geoff said sadly.

" What she likes you too ask her

out Geoff!" I tell him and walk away.

Bridge will totally forgive me.

**Courtney**

I stepped on the bus and sat next

to Duncan. " Hey Princess." Duncan

said. " Duncan I'm sorry but can we

pretend the boiler room never happened?"

I ask hopefully. " You can I wont stop

picturing it though." said Duncan.

I slapped him. " Duncan stop it!"

I command him. " Not a chance Princess."

Duncan smirked. I can't belive I had sex

with him or Bridgette ugh! I will never live this

down. When I got home my items were packed

and mom was gone. " Courtney sweetie get in

the car I found out you wont have to change

busses." said dad. I got in the car and we rode

to our new house which because of my

luck it is right next to Duncan's! Lucky me

I'm kidding I have to live next to that pig!

What if he tells my dad I slept with him!

I need to relax since I've got spirit squad

tomorrow. Then the next day I have to

focus on winning student counsil

president. Then Thursday I have

practice and Friday they

annonce the president. Then starting

next Monday I have spirt squad everyday

except Tuesday when I have student

counsil. Okay just relax Courtney its

in the bag I hope!


	4. The dance and news flash

**Now let me be clear I know the last chapter Courtney was alittle diffrent but it was just how she handled the divorce but Courtney is pretty much over it, now that she had her "revenge" oh and the Mike name not the guy from tdri**

**Bridgette**

I walked on the bus there is

Geoff oh Geoff I like him alot

and he asked me out yay!

" Hey Bridge." Geoff said.

" Hey Geoff." I said.

" Okay well thanks for

agreeing to go on

the double date with me and

Bridgette Carter." Geoff said.

My heart sunk he liked

Bridgette Carter she isn't even

that pretty so she is a model

and she is filthy rich and has pretty

hair. " Your welcome." I said

I am so upset now I have to find a date.

Lets see who can I ask?

Cody he is so desspret.

No I don't want to get my face

ripped off by Sierra.

Dj I'll go with Dj.

" Hey Geoff, um will you ask someone

for me?" I asked. " Sure Bridge who?"

Geoff asked. " Dj." I said. " Okay."

Geoff doesn't like me I'll get over it.

**Gwen**

Oh theres Bridgette. " Hey Bridge."I say.

" Oh hi Gwen." Bridgette said. " I'm sorry

for yesterday." I apoligize. " Oh its fine

and Court forgave you too." said Bridgette.

Well that is a relief. " I'm gonna go to class

see ya Bridge!" I said walking off

**Courtney **

I didn't want to sit with Duncan on the bus

but if I didn't he might tell Mike and then

Mike would tell dad man why was I so

stupid. " Hey Princess." Duncan smirked

" Duncan I would respect it if the rest of

the ride was silent on your behalf." I said

Duncan shrugged then nodded and it was

peacefull.. Wait hold on a second did

he actully listin to me? Yay he is over

his crush on me finally... Why isn't

he fighting back he always fights

back? Oh no is something wrong with

him? The rest of the busride was Courtney

thinking about Duncan so I'll just skip to say

lunch.

I slowly approached the table. " Hey Bridge."

I said cheerfully then I glared at Gwen. " Hello

Gwen." I said formally. " Hey Court I'm sorry

alright I was completly out of line can you ever forgive

me?" Gwen asked. Instead of answering I hugged her.

" Its okay." I said. " Guys who are you going to the

Junior Dance with?" I asked. " Well I guess I'm gonna

go with DJ." Bridgette sighed. " Huh?" Gwen and I said

at the same time. " Well I thought Geoff asked me out

but he didn't and long story short I have a date with DJ." Bridgette

said. " Sorry Bridge." I put my arm on her shoulder. " Hey Courtney

will you go to the dance with me?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
